Speechless And Redundant: Shannon
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Go with Shannon Esper, the younger sister to Michael Esper, on an adventure through her junior year of high school. *Featuring the original cast of American Idiot, Lea Michele from Spring Awakening, and two OC's!* Co-written with Lizsername. Review!


Story: "Speechless And Redundant: Shannon"  
Chapter: 1  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned (or SensesFaillxx)

_We're living in repetition.  
Content in the same old shtick again.  
Now the routine's turning to contention,  
Like a production line going over and over and over, roller coaster._

The day started off like any other morning before school. I changed my outfit three times even though I already picked the original out the night before. I spent more time on my hair than I did on the previous night's homework. I took a quick shower, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. Just the average morning…

"Hurry up in the bathroom Michael!" I yelled from across the hall to my older brother. I had just finished my cereal and had to get into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Give me a second Sis," he shouted back.

As I waited, I threw a few granola bars in my purse. "What's today's weather?" I yelled once again to Michael.

"Um…sort of cold…again…" he answered. The whole week was a rather cold one, making that Thursday no exception.

Because of the weather, I decided against wearing sandals. I slipped on my standard brown Ugg boots over my normal blue skinny jeans. As I finished, my brother finally exited the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse and backpack, and left the house. I walked into the Dunkin Donuts, which was almost directly across the street from my house.

"_One medium coffee, light with cream and extra sugar please,_" I said to the lady behind the counter, just like every other morning.

As I walked out of the Dunkin Donuts, fresh coffee now in my hand, the bus stopped in front of my house. Michael and I never went to school together; I took the bus while he walked with his two best friends Johnny and Stark.

I starred out the window on the bus, music blasting from my iPod. The weather was absolutely horrible by that time. The wind blew leaves around ferociously and I could see a bit of raindrops drizzling down. I sipped my coffee here and there, making sure not to spill any on myself. By the time the bus got to my best friend's house, the rain was starting to get much heavier. Liz walked onto the bus and I pulled the earphones out of my ears. She sat across from me and we talked for the rest of the ride.

When the bus stopping in front of Butler High School, I was the first to step off. Michael, Johnny, and Stark approached me, like any normal day before school. They were completely soaked from head to toe.

"Why don't you just take the bus to school like me?" I suggested to my brother, who walked to school every morning with his friends, regardless of the weather. "Then you could avoid getting wet on these types of days. And, not to mention, you _do_ own a car…"

Mike rolled his eyes at me, having to explain himself for the millionth time. "_Because_, Sister…" He went on some meaningless rant about walking to school each morning, while I took the opportunity to stare at Johnny. If Liz only knew of my crush on her older brother…

_His ears…His teeth…His clothes…His eyes…Oh, those dangerous blue eyes…_I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny. _If Mike ever knew of my crush, I would be dead._ My eyes wandered down…

Mike, Johnny, and Stark have been best friends since grade school. Going out with Johnny would be like social suicide…Not that _I_ care what the losers at school think of me…I'm more worried about Mike. He wouldn't be too happy about the whole thing. It _would_ be a great way to piss my brother off. What am I saying…? It's not like I even have a chance with Johnny…

"Shannon…Are you even listening to me?" Mike asked.

"Uhh…yeah something about '_good exercise_'…blah blah blah…"

"You ask me a question…and you don't even bother to listen to my answer! Come on Shannon…"

I smiled. "Hey, do you _really_ expect anything less from me?"

He rolled his eyes once again. "I guess not…"

At that moment, none other than Tony Vincent strutted by! Now…who is Tony Vincent to me? Just a hot senior that Liz has a crush on…Theo Stockman was following close behind Tony. Our friend Lea from grade school has the biggest crush on Theo. Even though he tries to act like Tony's follower, he's still friends with my brother's crew.

_He's walking toward us? Liz is gunna be so jealous when I tell her!_

"The name's Tony, right?" I asked boldly?

He looked at me strangely. "Uhh…yeah. Don't wear it out." He turned to my brother and his friends. "Did any of you get the English homework from yesterday?" He asked, surprisingly nice. He usually torments those guys.

"I did," Johnny responded. "It was on page fifty-four of the textbook, numbers one to twenty."

"Great…" Tony didn't seem pleased. "Now, can I copy yours?"

"Why do I have a feeling you're using me for the homework?"

"Because I'm making it pretty obvious…"

"Well then I'm not giving it to you!"

"Whatever…" Tony started to walk away. "All you losers can go to Hell…"

Johnny got pissed, and almost ran after Tony. "Well y'know what…?" Stark and Michael had to hold him back. "I'm Jesus anyway! I don't care!"

Yeah, so Johnny _was_ a little on the nerdy side, but it was pretty adorable. He literally thought of himself as Jesus sometimes... But Tony just laughed as he continued to walk away from the group.

"Hey _Dude_!" Johnny yelled back at Tony, trying to act cool.

"_Uh-oh…_" I thought. I handed Stark my coffee, put my purse and backpack down, and went up to Johnny to try and knock some sense into him.

"Look _Loser,_ I don't care about you or your weird friends," Tony said, getting all up in Johnny's face. He smirked, then walked over to the others and knocked my coffee out of Stark's hand! This time Tony walked away for good. Before they left, Theo looked back at the group, mouthing out a '_sorry'_ and feeling guilty. But he then marched away with Tony…

By that time there were only five minutes until homeroom, and I still had to rush to the cafeteria to buy new coffee, go get my books out of my locker, and somehow beat the late-bell to class. I said bye to the guys, paying special attention to Johnny, and then ran off…

I ran into homeroom about a minute late, having to buy myself a new coffee. Damn Tony Vincent…What could Liz possibly see in him? The icky cafeteria coffee only cost a dollar, but my amazing Dunkin Donuts coffee tastes much better!

Mr. Goldsworthy didn't seem too pleased with me, as he gave me a lecture on how walking into homeroom late is unacceptable. He made me get a late pass from the attendance office- in the other building! But I didn't complain, and did as I was told. Before leaving I placed my books and coffee onto my desk. I found Liz's desk, right in back of mine, empty…

Before going to the office, I stopped in the nearest girl's bathroom to wash my hands. Coffee spilled all over them as I was rushing to homeroom. I walked out of the bathroom to see Tony Vincent, late to class as usual. He was leaning on a bulletin board, hair in eyes. I couldn't even tell if he saw me.

Suddenly, Aspen Miller, Tony's current girlfriend, ran up to pull him in a hug.

"Hey Babe." Tony smiled. "What did you have to talk to Lizard about?"

"Oh…I just wanted to see if she got last night's French homework." I could somehow tell Aspen was lying, but knew it wasn't my place to butt in.

"Aw, you're so cute Baby." That was _defiantly_ a lie…

"Hey…" I walked over to Tony. "Thanks for knocking over my coffee, Loser!"

"Oh, that was yours? I though it was your boyfriend's…"

"My…what? Wait, you think Johnny is my boyfriend?" My face lit up.

"Uh…no. I was talking about Stark."

The excitement on my face disappeared. "Oh…well he's certainly not!"

"Whatever. Sorry? I guess…"

"Yeah, well now I need to go get a late pass 'cause of you!"

"Psht, I get like three of those a day…" With that, Tony walked off, Aspen wrapped in his arm.

I rushed to the attendance office, accepted a late pass and detention from the secretary, and walked back to Mr. Goldsworthy's classroom. Liz was there when I got back! I rushed across the classroom to tell her of my encounters with Tony. But, to my surprise, her face was buried in a notebook. She looked like she was…crying.

"Liz, what's wrong?" I asked.

No reply.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rebecca.

She nodded. "I'm not sure. Something to do with Tony?"

"Speaking of Tony…" I started. "I have a story that will cheer you up."

Liz lifted her head. I was about to start my story, but Liz cut me off. "Aspen is what happened..."

Rebecca and I gasped. "What?"

"You must have said something to Aspen to make her do that to you…" Christina butted in.

"Shut up Christina!" I shouted. "Nobody asked for your input. Liz, when did this happen?"

"Right before I got here…"

"That skank!" I shouted, possibly too loud, as realization hit me. "I knew she was lying!" My friends looked at me, puzzled. I told them of my morning, sparing no detail.

As my story ended, the morning announcements started, making the classroom hush. There was an announcement regarding auditions for the spring musical. I smiled, already planning my audition. I started to look back at how fun the plays were freshmen and sophomore year.

"The spring musical this year will be…" the director, Mrs. Abdel, started over the intercom, filling the whole school with suspense. "…_American Idiot_! See you all next week at auditions!"

I frowned at that, realizing the lack of dance in _American Idiot_. After all, dance is my specialty. That's how I got to be Demeter in _Cats_ and a Follies Girl in _The Producers_. "Who, besides the extras, dances in _American Idiot_?" I turned around to my friends.

"That nurse from the army…I can't remember her name," Rebecca said.

"Extraordinary Girl!" I remembered suddenly.

"Try out for her…" Liz advised me.

"And _you_…" I started. "Try out with me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"It'll be fun! At least chill with me during auditions?"

"I'll think about it…"

"_Which really means yes!_" I thought. "_Damn it. I'm gunna miss the fencing meeting next week…_"

The announcements ended, and first period began. Keeping quiet through forty minutes of Algebra 2 Trig was tough with everything going through my head…Even though the day started off normal and boring, I have good feeling about auditions next week…

_A/N: FiNALLY chapter one of this thing is done with! My good friend, Lizsername, is co-writing this with me, so be sure to check out her POV: "Last of the American Girls: Liz" There will be more in the near future. Review! :D_

_~StJimmyHasSinned_


End file.
